


Never Underestimate... A Masked Man Unmasked

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Never Underestimate... [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the afternoon before…</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p><p>This takes place after the events in Never Underestimate… A Man in a Mask – Take 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate... A Masked Man Unmasked

***

Molly Hooper lay snuggled securely in the arms of Sherlock Holmes.

They lay reclined against the headboard of Sherlock’s bed.

Molly let out a contented sigh as she absent-mindedly trailed her fingers up and down Sherlock’s arm.

Even though he held her close in a possessive and protective hold, she still couldn’t get over the amazing fact that he had finally admitted to returning her feelings. It was all so surreal.

Molly tried to suppress a shiver as Sherlock nuzzled her sensitive earlobe. But when he nipped the delicate flesh gently with his teeth she gave a startled gasp, that turned into a moan as he soothed it with his talented tongue.

“So,” Sherlock all but purred into her ear, his voice deliberately lowering to the level that always did strange things to her equilibrium. “How did I do?”

“D…do?” she stuttered.

Sherlock grinned with satisfaction. He was pleased to see that he still had that affect on her even after the hours of intimacy they had just shared.

He pulled her up so that she now sat astride his lap facing him.

“I believe you owe me your assessment on my level of bravery on revealing my feeling for you now that I have been unmasked,” he clarified.

Molly leaned back slightly. Her expression becoming serious as she slowly moved her gaze over the dishevelled consulting detective.

And she really did love what she saw. The messy curls, the slumberous eyes now softened by passion, the morning stubble that grazed his upper lip, cheeks and chin. Her gaze then slipped down to his chest.

“Molly,” Sherlock growled.

Molly grinned. She reached out to take his face in her hands, before leaning forward until their noses brushed against one another as she gazed adoringly into his eyes.

“You can’t deduce my answer?” she asked playfully.

Sherlock manoeuvred her so that she now lay under him. “I could,” he responded as he leant down to kiss her. “But I much prefer the practical approach.”

After another round of passionate lovemaking Molly was more than willing to agree that she couldn’t fault his logic.

***

**Author's Note:**

> The order these little stories should be read are as follows:  
> Never Underestimate… A Man in a Mask – is a stand-alone story  
> Never Underestimate… A Man in a Mask – Take 3  
> Never Underestimate… A Man in a Mask – Take 2  
> Never Underestimate… A Masked Man Unmasked  
> Sorry for any confusion caused. The simple reason is each story grew out of what I’d written previously, and therefore was far more spontaneous.  
> Kudos and Comments as always are most welcome.


End file.
